bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Eis Kyōraku
"My abilities into wielding my zanpakuto also give me an edge into how I mold things to my desire. The foundation to my strength by using my zanpakuto is my imagination that creates miracles that can break pass the bonds of all of my friends combined." -'Eis Kyōraku ' " No matter what your true self says about you, you know that your Bankai is your other self. You can't change the fact that you are yourself to blame even if you fall into the sea of unknown despair by your own actions as well as hiding your emotions from other people around you." - Eis Kyōraku. Eis Kyōraku (美風京楽, Kyōraku EIS, "Ice") is a Visored and a former Captain of the Gotei 13's Fourth Division Her former Lieutenant is Retsu Unohana of Fourth Division She's the daughter of Shunsui Kyōraku. Eis is friends with Hiyori Sarugaki, Kensei Muguruma, Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, Lisa Yadōmaru, Mashiro Kuna, Hachigen Ushōda, Love Aikawa, Ichigo Kurosaki, Glen Reinsworth Shinji Hirako. As well as the splitting image of the teenage image of her mother, Haru Arisato. Appearance Eis is a slender woman with an athletic body build; fair skinned, flat chested young lady, dark blue eyes, short dark blue hair. Her standard attire is a dark blue double breasted cardigan coat, white dress shirts, black dress shoes, plaid blue pants, with a light blue bow tie, a blue military hat; she usually carries her zanpakuto around with her in case there's a hollow near where she is. When she's in her actress attire, her attire consists of a dark blue skin tight jumpsuit, a short white regal coat with long sleeves, yellow buttons that has two chains connecting to the buttons, shoulder pads, white belt along with her zapakuto for acting purposes. Sometimes she wears a blue dress shirt, blue jeans, ties, along with her blue military hat for her second attire which is similar to Shinji's clothing as well as using blue glasses that is only used for reading. Her third attire consists of a green polo shirt, cargo pants, black combat boots, and her blue military hat. Her fourth attire consist of she is wearing a blue headphones, brown gloves underneath the brown gloves is black gloves along with a brown straps on the brown belt, she was wearing a sleeveless brown coat, a short blue dress shirt, blue tie, underneath the dress shirt and the tie is a brown shirt, she was wearing blue jeans along with a black chains hanging on the pants. Sometimes she wears regal clothing due to her job at a TV Station, every day she sometimes wear something different that is similar to her hair color or related to dark clothing. When Eis was younger, she's dressed in male traditional Japanese clothing due to her appearance and the fact she has small breasts because she didn't like female traditional Japanese clothing. 119 years ago, during her time as 4th Division Captain before she became a Visored, she wore short sleeveless captain's haori that goes up to her waist, she wore different variation of Shinigami robes with a white band around the waist and knee high white socks, and a fingerless white tekkou which extend above her elbows along with different variations of her Shinigami uniform. She carries her zanpakuto horizontally across her back. Personality She was even a little bit annoyed when her reading was interrupted by annoying people, but she appeared to warm up to them once people like Lisa and Kensei took interest in the book she was reading, even going so far as to start a conversation. Underneath her mellow personality, she's an intelligent person who seems to know what are her opponent's movement, and knows what they are planning if she doesn't who is the mastermind behind her opponent's plans are. She hates being looked down upon, and fears that no one would take her for granted if she was a female. Whenever she dons her hollow mask, she attains her hollow's personality which is an arrogant person who doesn't want to admit defeat which only last until she done using her hollow powers. In her early years as a Shinigami, she was a naive person; she helps out with whatever she can do to help her friends. Who always know what's wrong and what's right. She believes that everyone has a second chance even if they treat rudely to their friends. After she was saved by Urahara from execution along with the former ex-captains, she has made a change in her life where she became a mellow type of person. She now believes in that if they hurt her friends, then they will be cruelly brutalized by her strength and be tortured as way of never messing with her friends. Eis has learned to give second chances due to her righteous morals, her Hollow's personality are her motivation to never lose to a stronger opponent. History When she was younger, Shunsui would always come to her and asking if they should have a family bonding time since the death of her mother was at the hands of Aizen but she says no and leaves him standing there so she can work on achieving her Shikai somewhere she doesn't like to been seen or notice. Shortly after graduation, Eis was in 2nd Division, Hiyori who was lieutenant of Division 12 was teaching her how to make her Kido stronger through fighting. Eis was practicing on her Shikai alone, her Shikai to change which caused her to achieve her Bankai during that fight Ukitake notice how Eis achieved her Bankai at a short amount of time and when he told her that 4th Division is in need of a captain, she gladly accepts to be the new captain of 4th Division, Hiyori was happy that Eis is going to be new captain. When she became captain of 4th Division, her new lieutenant was Retsu Unohana, she was happy that Retsu was there to back her up and taught her how to heal injured soul reapers even though Eis didn't know about healing techniques, she made a deal with Retsu if she dies in combat, Retsu would become the new 4th Division captain with no questions ask about her death, Retsu agreed to that deal and waited for that day to come even though she liked Eis for a captain of 4th Division. 9 years later, Yamamoto ordered Eis, Lisa, Love, Mashiro, Rose, Hachigen, and Shinji to investigate the disappearance of members of Kensei's squad. There she witnesses what's happening to Kensei who was turning into a hollow and the wounded Hiyori. She knew that Kensei isn't Kensei anymore there she activated her Bankai to try to stop him but instead she was attacked by Hiyori who was turning into a hollow, she fell unconscious while she going through hollowfication at a slow and fast going stated rate. After Urahara helped them escaped to the human world, where they can begin to undo the Hollowfication process but it was no use what's done is done, Eis had to go through training on how to suppress her hollow powers, she was the only Visored who took a long time to defeat their hollowed form longer than they expected. It took almost all the members of the Visored to take her down. After her training with the rest of the Visoreds, Eis decides to look for a job in acting, which she auditions for a show called Ghost Bust along with Don Kanonji but pretends to not know about ghosts as a cover up. A couple of months later Eis sensed Ichigo's strong spiritual pressure mixed with his hollow's spiritual press, she told the rest of the Visoreds about it which they were shocked. She was sent to Karakura High School first so that she can gain Intel on Ichigo so she can know what his weaknesses are before confronting him with the rest of Visoreds. Then followed by Shinji enrolling at Karakura High School, where he gives information on Ichigo to Eis so she can handle the situation more clearly before forcing Ichigo to join them. After hearing about Ichigo's friends from what Shinji have told her about it, she seemed more interested in learning about them and seeing a glimpse of what Ichigo's and his friends' powers are which she has unknowing learned about their zanpakuto's blind spots which makes it easier to know what their weaknesses is before using force to make sure something bad doesn't happens. Right after her work, she receives a phone call from Lisa that the other Visoreds are training Ichigo which Eis had to cut her work short and heard over to the base where Hachi informs her about Ichigo's training. She was shocked about Ichigo coming here of his own free will and learns that he needs to learn how to control his hollow powers, she tells Hachi that she wants to test his powers with her hollow powers because of her hollow powers wanting to fight him in his hollow form using her hollow form which she has achieved it by herself which surprise the rest of the Visored hearing about this new revelation that she can use her hollow form when using her mask as second option. 'Powers & Abilities' Child Prodigy: Despite having her appearance, she may look like that she not as smart as people thinks she is, Eis is one of the gifted persons right after Hitsugaya in the soul society. Her intelligence has landed her into the position of 3rd seat in 2nd Division of the Gotei 13 right after she graduated from the academy in the same time rate as the other members of Visored with the second highest score in written and performance in each of her classes. Lisa and Hiyori acknowledge her intelligence as a fellow teammate and friend. Since the death of her mother has affected her, she mask this side of her from people so they don't take pity on her. She has an uncanny ability to know what are her opponent's weakness just getting a glimpse of their powers and abilities just looking how they release their zanpakuto and using them to attack. Immense Spiritual Pressure: Eis' spiritual has the same effect on her zanpakuto which depends on which release form Suijin no Tatsuta-Hime takes. Even before she started to become a Shinigami, her spiritual pressure was immense and very easy to control which is unexpected for many people, and causes her to be praised and have high expectations from other people who have deep respect for her. Her spiritual pressure is said to be large and Unobserved which not many people could sense her immense spiritual pressure being faint which provides her an advantage she has over her opponents. Right before she entered the Shinigami Academy, she achieves her Shikai but not her Bankai yet. When she's gets angry, her spiritual pressure incases which causes many people to be afraid of her the same goes whenever she's calm and mellow which her spiritual pressure goes into a calmer state than what other people’s spiritual pressure goes through. Her Reiatsu is black and dark blue due to Suijin no Tatsuta-Hime's personality. Expert Kido Master: Eis has a strong knowledge in Kido; she's able to use high level Kido spells without an incantation. She has use this in case her Bankai limit is reached, and unable to use it for a while which has its advantages in close to long range combat as well as masking her emotions that she use them in a another way of getting the opponent off guard. Expert Shunpo Master: Eis is highly skill to where she doesn't use it only until something is interesting to her or something that has ticked her off. She has practice this skill even after she became a Visored alone and unobserved where she master the skill since right after she graduated from the academy and during her training with Yoruichi Shihōin. Expert Hakuda Master: As a former Captain of 4th Division, Eis has become really strong enough to earn the title "Ice" due to her name means in German, which she is at the same level as Yoruichi when it comes to hand to hand combat which she doesn't even care at all about which ever title people have given her. She rarely draws her zanpakuto only in case she has felt the need of releasing it in front of her target victims. * Galaxian Phantom Shift (ギャラクシアンファントムシフト, "Gyarakushian Fantomu Shifuto")''': After a palm strike to the opponent, Eis delivers more than one palm strike enough to disorient the opponent then leading up to one final assault toward the opponent then she condenses her spiritual pressure which makes the opponent immobilize thinking she froze their legs. '''Expert Master Swordsman: She's able to attack from different directions using her Shunpo to make sure the opponent doesn't have a chance to react. Since her training with Yoruichi has affected her swordsmanship, she's able to outmaneuver her opponent by knowing what they are going to do next even if she doesn't have time to react if her opponent slashes her multiple times which makes her one of the most gifted captains in the Gotei 13. She's able to back up her swordsmanship when Suijin no Tatsuta-Hime is its tanto form of her Shikai to demonstrate the skills that Eis has learned. Enhanced Durability: Eis is able to withstand the full power of Zanpakuto as much as knowing its blind spot of her Bankai as to manipulating their abilities to her advantage than anyone else. Enhanced Endurance: Unlike other members of the Visored who were former captain-class Shinigami, Eis is a resilient fighter. During her hollow fight, she has manage to withstand more damage from trying to suppress her hollowself without the help of anyone as well as being able to withstand her zanpakuto's spiritual pressure when it goes into its Shikai form. Master Marksman: '''Eis is skilled when using her Bankai in pistol mode. She's able to fire more than once without the need of reloading, she able to fire more than an single round of bullets than any Espada than can fire a single round of bullets. She able to hit with the blade of her pistol form then following by firing bullet then without needing to reload at quick pace by focusing on where to hit her target with precision. '''Zanpakutō Suijin no Tatsuta-Hime (水神ノー龍田姫, Goddess Deity of the Water and Autumn), when sealed is a pure white tanto with no guard. Its hilt is white and the sheath is black when unsheathed it completely turns into another pure white tanto which is mostly used in dual attacks. The way she holds her zanpakuto is how ninjas hold their weapon, with the blade facing down. Suijin no Tatsuta-Hime is known as the strongest unclassified zanpakuto in the Soul Society. ' ' Its weapon form during Shikai is a gun and a sword combined which is used in different variations. Some say it can be different to Byakuya Kuchiki's zanpakuto in Shikai form but the method of the handling the Shikai form is different as well. *'Shikai': Sujin no Tatsuta Hime's release command is "Dance 'gracefully, hear the melody of every time your radiance has hit the note, rule everything that is a part of you, flutter your soul to the wind'", ('優雅に踊り、風になびき、あなたの魂を毎回あなたの輝きは、あなたの一部であることに注意して、ルールのすべてをヒットしているのメロディーを聞く', Yūga ' ' i odori,-fū ni nabiki, anata no tamashī o maikai anata no kagayaki wa, anata no ichibudearu koto ni chūi shite, rūru no subete o hitto shite iru no erodī o kiku). Suijin no Tatsuta-Hime, turns into a blue katana with golden floral pattern and a golden trims on the weapon along with a gun barrel with near the handle there is a trigger which sets off a carousel of reishi bullets located at the handle end of the sword. When Eis pulls the trigger, the reishi that has been collected will shoot out like a jet at the bottom. It depends on which release form Suijin no Tatsuta-Hime takes; Suijin takes the form of a large pale blue metal sword while Tatsuta-Hima takes the form of blue katana with golden floral pattern and a golden trims on the weapon along with a gun barrel with near the handle there is a trigger which sets off a carousel of reishi bullets located at the handle end of the sword. Shikai Special Ability: When Eis pulls the trigger, the reishi that has been collected will shoot out like a jet at the bottom. As well using the recoil of the weapon to enhance her speed to deliver multiple blows fighting the opponent; when it uses its second form, it stands on the ground where send projectiles through Eis’ spiritual pressure. § Natsu Pisutoru (夏ピストル, ''Summer Pistol''): Revolving her body around a single point in a counterclockwise motion, Eis swings her currently held sword in a circular motion, causing all of the blades in the immediate vicinity to be propelled upwards. Whilst integrating even more into the technique as and when necessary. Due to the close proximity and number of the involved swords or ceros, Eis can unleash the full potential of her expert swordsmanship to then bombard the enemy with an unrelenting stream of attacks from all directions through a clockwise or a counterclockwise motion. § Fuyu no dansu (冬のダンス, ''Winter Dance''): The focus point of Fuyu no dansu is speed. Using this technique, Eis moves with great speed by using Shunpo, moving so quickly that she creates countless after-images of herself as she moves using her spiritual pressure. Unlike regular afterimages, these images still contain mass of reishi, allowing to pull off numerous blows to her opponent from all angles. This mass also provides a limited amount of resistance when the afterimage is cut, which can deceive an opponent into believing that they have struck the original. However, the disadvantage of this technique due to the ability to move at increased speed, results in Eis losing the momentum of creating after images of her and her movements following a predictable pattern and weakening her stamina. Since the after-images are not moving independently to each other, it means that the movements are related, if an opponent observes closely enough they can derive what the next move will be and where it will land. Eis also proves that an attack with a considerable attack 200cm radius can erase all of the after-images in one blow. § Sutoraikufōru (ストライクフォール, ''Fall Strike''): By gathering enough reishi into the form of bullets, which she uses at the beginning and end of the battle. At its full potential she can deliver the final blow that can be used after she uses up all of the bullets she has inserted into the weapon. The first bullet enhances her agility, the second bullet can make repulsion shots as well as binding the opponent, the third bullet makes the Sujin no Tatsuta Hime inactive for a while allowing Eis to enabling relentless effort to deflect massive blows, the fourth bullet uses space-time manipulation that manipulates the smaller projectiles around her that can also bind a target, the final bullet increases the attack power of Suijin no Tatsuta-Hime for split Nano-second, dealing high powered damage with multiple slash attacks. * Haru sensei (春精製, ''Spring Purification''): Utilizing the ability of her manipulation over space-time of Suijin no Tatsuta-Hime's ability, Eis concentrates all her power into her sword and stabs it into the ground, causing a cage of wave-matter to entrap the opponent. After about 10 seconds of binding her opponent's movements, Eis then sheathes her sword into its original form, causing the wave-matter cage to shatter, killing the opponent on contact. Only hits if the opponent is on the ground can break through blocks of all types through spatial-time distortion. '' Bankai: Baku no Amatsu Mikaboshi ('バクーノー''' '天津ミカ母子', ''Eater of dreams of the August Star of Heaven; God 'evil of a good spirit)': Eis' Bankai specializes in spatial-time distortion; its appearance is a "Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe" (VBCS). Baku no Amatsu Mikaboshi has a thick, gray colored sheath with a sharp edge, similar to an oversized cleaver. Although serving as a sheath, it does possess a cutting edge and can be used effectively as a weapon. Baku no Amatsu Mikaboshi, when unsheathed, appears to be a dark gray katana and is equally as effective, if not more, than its sheath. The essence of both is that they fit together as one but come out to be two, so that they are compact for easier carrying. When in sheathed form, Baku no Amatsu Mikaboshi is held by the hilt, but when the two components separate, the sheath is held by a small rectangular hole near the bottom. The katana also has a pistol built into its guard, which can be used to fire at point blank range. In pistol form, the weapon resembles Kama (Japanese sickle), with the gun barrel pointed in the opposite direction of the sharp end. By custom choice, Baku no Amatsu Mikaboshi has a black chains tied to Eis' right arm around Baku no Amatsu Mikaboshi's trigger in pistol form and freely swings it around. This form is similar to that of the Kama and Chain (kusarigama). In this form, Eis use the recoil from the firearm to increase the velocity of the blade component. Bankai Special Ability: Eis can move at impressive speeds with using her Shunpo, she also shows above average agility and endurance than an average person. For example, when fighting multiple enemies she maintained constant motion and stayed energized. Because of her speed, Eis is able to utilize an "after image" Spatial-time technique in which she leaves a still image of herself behind, when she has actually already moved by also adding her Reiatsu into the after images that looks like she's still there which can be used to distract her opponents. It is useful for surprising or disorienting enemies. She also exhibits a high level of skill when handling Baku no Amatsu Mikaboshi, she can slash away at opponents with startling speed and deflect projectiles off of her blade. Even when sheathed, Eis' weapon is deadly, as she is able to slice her opponents in two with just the cleaver-like cover. However, when she unsheathes her sword, she becomes even deadlier, using both the katana and sheath in tandem to demolish her opponents. She also appears to be able to freely and quickly change the way she grips them. Eis can change the form of the blade into a gun-blade which is attached to an extending black chains which she uses with deadly accuracy (similar to the Japanese kusarigama, sickle-and-chain). Eis can slice multiple enemies with Baku no Amatsu Mikaboshi from the ground or in the air through a whirling attack. She can grapple other opponents or objects from medium range, bringing them into melee distance. On top of that, Eis can fire the pistol while it swings on the chains. She uses the recoil from the pistol shots to further increases Baku no Amatsu Mikaboshi's velocity. She also uses the momentum of the weapon on the chains as an anchor to maneuver herself in midair. Her Bankai can has another ability where it can change into a scythe that has the colors of Tatsuta-Hime’s Spiritual form. Baku no Amatsu Mikaboshi has the ability of using space-time, and power of god, phenomenon intervention manipulation. It's only blind spot to the Baku no Amatsu Mikaboshi is the amount of control into wielding its full extended power. § Gatōkānibaru (ガトーカーニバル, ''Gateau Carnival''): Can undo any kind of intervention including the power of god, phenomenon intervention using spatial-time regression. § Dorīmuītā (ドリームイーター, ''Dream Eater''): Eis uses her Shunpo forward while slashing with Baku no Amatsu Mikaboshi downward. Making the opponent using up their stamina and hits overhead with a ground bounce effect on midair foes while following by a slow overhead, but great for combo extensions and for punishing certain attacks. § Kōgeki no Kain (攻撃のカイン, ''' Cain's Aggression): Utilizing the power of the Baku no Amatsu Mikaboshi's spatial abilities, Eis strikes the opponent, then turns her sword into a kama and slashes the opponent repeatedly, draining their stamina almost entirely before disintegrating them with a final stab, but is slow to hit before an initial strike hits overhead. § '''Aberu no kaizōdo (アベルの解像度, ''Abel’s Resolution''): The user creates black spatial-time compose swords in the air and with a simple arm motion through the release of compressed spiritual pressure by Baku no Amatsu Mikaboshi’s scythe form, the user is able to launch the blades, which then lock on to their opponents. The blades differentiate from normal swords because of the creation through spatial regression, as they attack the opponent's five sense, making it possible to slice and damage... § Beruzebubu no kōgeki (ベルゼブブの攻撃, ''Beelzebub Aggression''): The user materializes the blades through spatial and time manipulation and sends forth long black blades towards the opponent. The full extent of this technique is unknown because of time and spatial-time manipulation. § Rukususankuto~usu ( 'ルクスサンクトゥス', ''Lux Sanctus''): Eis hits the opponent, charges up an enormous sword through the compression of spatial matter, then slashes them with her scythe through time manipulation it has a very short range, thus Eis must close in on her opponent if the move is to be effective. § Jinsei no owari (人生の終わり, ''Life's End''): When Eis uses Baku no Amatsu Mikaboshi's pistol form, she uses the guns pistols' high-speed projectiles to attack that can be used to zone in on the opponent and can cause the opponent to be stunned when hit. § Kūkan-tekina burēku (空間的なブレーク, ''Spatial Break''): Eis counters the opponents attack with a swing of her VBCS while spatial and time movements are stopped, instantly killing the enemy. § Jikan chariotto (時間チャリオット, ''Time Chariot''): Eis spins in a counterclockwise very quickly using Baku no Amatsu Mikaboshi's pistol form then tackles with shoulder. Crosses over opponent which breaks through the opponent's guard. § Kūkan jikan yugami (空間時間歪み, ''Spatial Time Distortion''): Eis uses Baku no Amatsu Mikaboshi's pistol form to sets a mark, which explodes soon after. It determines Eis' stamina that determines placement of mark on her body. Then she launches on the ground to fires four shots while twirling in the air. It also provides a counter hits following by jams in the barrel of her gun forward followed by large energy blast from gun and hits the opponent then a second hit has projectile property for flash kicks while launches opponent on hit which breaks through the opponent's guard. Eis fires her gun at the ground for additional hits, keeps opponent grounded and has significant pushback. § Jikan kaiki-hō nashi. 1 (時間回帰法なし。1, ''Time Regression Law no. 1''): Eis performs a twirling combo of sword slashes, then she spin swords in a counterclockwise motion to lifts the enemy off the ground, them slam them back down. The swords can damage the opponent at close range, but does no damage to user's body following by spinning towards opponent slashing, then perform a combo of sword attacks to immobilize the opponent first and fires gunshots that knock opponent away. § Kūkan-teki kōgeki-hō wa arimasen. 0 (空間的攻撃法はありません。' 0, 'Spatial Aggression Law no. 0)': This Technique allows Eis to push away all damage inflicted on her, including all physical and mental damage, elsewhere. No matter how fast or numerous the attacks will inflict on her; she will take no damage from any assault. The location is specified by her and can range from structures to other people. Eis claims that this technique cannot be rationalized; even if there is no openings in battle, Encountering Kūkan-teki kōgeki-hō wa arimasen. 0 will still push any damage away injuries from Eis. Though it can be seen once during a fight, Eis can also create a defensive barrier that stops an opponent's attack in its tracks through spatial-time manipulation. Kūkan-teki kōgeki-hō wa arimasen. 0 can even push away Eis' own self-inflicted injuries. *'Kūkan papiyon Jikan Sutain Hōshu (空間パピヨン'時間'スタイン'砲手, ''Spatial Papillion Time Stein Gunner''): When Eis uses Baku no matsu Mikaboshi's pistol form, is activated when she shots someone with the reishi bullets, it turns the target's skill level up to her level. Despite the fact that the reishi bullets needs to pierce the victim to take effect, the damage done to the body is a nearly death condition; Eis' Baku no Amatsu Mikaboshi's pistol form has the ability of phenomenon intervention manipulation. As a side effect, the victim and the user will only be marked with Papillion butterfly on the back of their left hand. This effect's duration will only last for only one hour. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Eis' hollow mask is a metal mask that has one yellow orb on the left side of her mask and the other side is eye that is like a lock on sensor that indicates that she doesn't need her sense of sight for the left side, only the other senses she can use to defeat her victims in a cold well manner attitude which indicated that th e hollow within her has taken over her state of mind, the personality is shifted to an arrogant person who doesn't want to admit defeat. *'Reiryoku': she has a vast spiritual energy which is separate into her Visored's and soul reaper's spiritual pressure. *'Enhancement Cero': Her Cero's level is 1.5xs of the normal cero of an arrancar, but in the form of kicks and punches which is followed by compressed followed by a Bala after using her cero. *'Enhanced Speed': She's able to deal rapid kicks and punches against an opponent with her mask on. *'Enhanced Speed': She's able to deal rapid kicks and punches against an opponent with her mask on. *'Enhanced Strength': She's able to rip hollows through her bare hands. *'Mask Protection': her mask is able to protect her body from any damages from any attack. *'Power Augmentation': Her strength increases when she does also the first damage towards the target's body. *'Mask Duration': Eis is only person out of the Visored that has longest the time duration which is one day and 2 hours due to how long it took her to defeat hollow within her, the second one is Mashiro who has her mask duration for about one day. *'Take Over Hollowfication': This is a new technique that Eis has created right after defeating her hollow self and achieving her hollow mask. When donning her hollow mask, she is able to go hollowfied when she needs too or that someone else is already turning into a hollow. While that's happening, she's able to use her hollow's attacks and emotions as a way establishing a connection within her hollow self. This technique is similar to Resurrección that the Espada's uses but it involves using a hollow's mask to perform this skill. Relationships Shunsui Kyōraku: Since the death of her mother Haru Arisato, she has change mostly in battle style and tactics but they always maintain a father-daughter relationship where he trusts her to do the right thing for her friends. He still doesn’t know the reason why she became a Visored after he heard about her being hollowfied. Hiyori Sarugaki: Hiyori and Eis are best friends when they were entering the academy, most people would bulling her because that her kido is dangerous when fired at, Hiyori proved them wrong by teaching Eis how to handle Kido very well and shortly after graduation Hiyori helped her with developing her kido stronger which landed Eis to be the captain of 4th Division which made Hiyori happy, their relationship is a sister type and Hiyori was the first person befriend her and telling her to go to Karakura High just to keep an eye on Shinji for her making sure that Shinji doesn't screw up the assignment. Ichigo Kurosaki: She has feelings for him since the day he rescues her from guys who was trying to kidnap her. Every time she sees him, she would try to express her gratitude by inviting him out for ramen but she never had a chance because of Shinji always annoying her through phone calls telling her to calm down Hiyori. When she looks at his eyes, she can see that he carries a burden of protecting everyone and wants to be there for him. Kensei Muguruma: She and him have a relationship where he criticize her for her cooking by saying that it taste good but not really good, she responds to his statements by dumping food on to his head and telling him if he's so great he should cook food for everyone and storms off. His way of criticize her cooking of him trying to confess his feeling for her which she'll never understands. Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi: She and Rose are only friends when it comes to things that looked beautiful and art which she appreciates it a lot, and the given time that they are friends and teammates. Lisa Yadōmaru: They are great friends and respect each other’s will to fight and they usually help out by reading a book to Nanao before they became Visored. Hachigen Ushōda: They have a mutual friendship, where he teaches her different Kido techniques of how to trap the opponent without harming anyone. She usually helps out on his errands while he's training the rest of the Visoreds. Haru Arisato: The mother EIs and the wife of Shunsui Kyoraku. Not much is mention about her; she was from the 64 district where she manages to escape along with Gin Ichimaru. She was the only who knew about Aizen's plans along with Gin which they made a pact to kill Aizen. She adored Eis for being her only child that she gave birth to and the same goes for her husband Shunsui which she loved him very much. Haru often tells Weiss never to give up on her dreams to follow in her father's footsteps. Eis has always looked up to Haru as a role model and as a kind mother who always protected her family from anyone who harms them. Glen Reinsworth: Even though that they are from the same group, she doesn't care what his motives are as long as he doesn't interfere with her motives of trying to kill Aizen. Shinji Hirako: He would try to flirt with her by saying if she was a lot more open up on beauty then she wouldn't dress semi-formal. Her response to his comments with glares that makes him feel if he had done something to upsets her. Gallery Eis(59).jpg|Eis Kyōraku Eis(78).jpg|Eis Kyōraku outfit #1 Eis(4).JPG|Eis Kyōraku outfit #2 Eis(5).jpg|Eis Kyōraku outfit #4 Eis(25).jpg|Eis Kyōraku outfit #5 Eis Kyōraku outfit #6.jpg|Eis Kyōraku outfit #6 Eis Outfit # 7.jpg|Eis Kyōraku outfit #7 Eis Kyō outfit #8.JPG|Eis Kyōraku outfit #8 Eis Kyōraku Outfit #9.jpg|Eis Kyōraku outfit #9 Eis outfit #10.jpg|Eis Kyōraku outfit #10 E_Kyōraku_outfit # 11.jpg|Eis Kyōraku outfit #11 Trivia *This OC is created by Marth the Lodestar and in the story Bleach Black. Going to appear in chapter 6. Quotes *" Behind the Scenes Eis' appearance is based off of Naoto Shirogane from Persona 4. Eis' zanpakuto Shikai form Phantasy Star Portable 2i and Weiss' zanpakuto is based off of Blake Belladonna's weapon Gambol Shroud of RWbY. Eis' Personality is based off of Blake Belladonna from RWBY and Naoto Shirogane from Persona 4. Some of Eis' quotes are from The King of Fighters quotes. Eis' Zanpakuto attacks are based off of Soul Eater, Blazblue, and the Legacy weapons from BlazBlue. Eis' Zapakuto ability are based off from Blake Belladonna from RWBY's abilities and the Legacy weapons of BlazBlue. Eis' hollowself is based off of Shadow Naoto from Persona 4. Category:Character